Night's Disciple
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: Demetri stared at her a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Let me get this straight... You... Think about torturing people?" She huffed and looked away, obviously not enjoying the accusation. "I just want to be useful and I can't stop thinking about ripping people apart and... using the desires I see against them." /M for a reason/Twilight owned by SM/OCxDemetri/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** _This story is more of an experiment with the kind of reception it gets. The more reviews I get on it will tell me whether I should continue it or not. It's quite obviously an OCxDemetri fic, no holds barred. This story will get dark and gory, be prepped for that! Takes place alongside New Moon before it variates. Will NOT contain very much BellaxEdward, will likely end with BellaxFelix or BellaxAlec, haven't really decided that. Until then... chapter 1!_

* * *

 ** _Word Count:_** _2,067_

* * *

A knock sounded on the one door in all of Italy that no one would ever even dare to come up to. It echoed through the corridors, drawing the curiosity of every single inhabitant that peeked their heads out in confusion at the quick rap that was gone just as quickly as it had come, leaving behind nothing but silence in it's wake.

Well, silence and the faint flutter of a beating heart.

This is what drew the four most intimidating of the inhabitants to stalk down the halls, causing others to yelp and jump back to make room as they'd been slowly making their own ways towards the doors. None perceived any amount of danger, though that was left up for debate as it was quickly decided that this could, perhaps, be some idiotic trap laid out by the enemies of those who lived within the vast walls of the castle.

A blond male snarled as he warned his companions back, his eyes narrowing as he took a moment to get a sense of his surroundings before he stiffened slightly. It wasn't extremely noticeable, but it was there in the clenching of his jaw and the crease that formed between his brows as he ripped open the doors to reveal a sight that stunned even the most stable of vampires.

The source of the heartbeat that put them all on edge lay there on the steps leading to the large wooden doors, curled into a ball as hair that shone faintly blue in the flickering glow from the wall sconces just within the castle's doors fell over her face, shrouding it from view. Her skin was already unnaturally pale, just a few shades off from that of the four vampires who stared down at the woman with confusion on their features for a swift moment.

The blond stooped down in the next moment, gently lifting the discarded woman into his arms as he turned on his heel and barked orders as he stalked down the halls. "I want a meal provided in my room in…" He took a moment to listen, snarling loudly enough that each inhabitant was quickly silenced as he counted heartbeats in his mind and judged it against the watch on his wrist. "Three hours! The first one to walk past my door that is not an Elite or a Master will be dismembered for an undetermined amount of time, am I clear?"

He didn't wait for any signs of agreement as he continued stalking towards the end of the long corridor and rounded a corner, coming to a stop as he held his precious cargo in one hand and keyed in a code into the pin-pad on the door with his other hand. As the small light flashed green, he shoved the barrier aside and continued on his path, not bothering to close the door as he knew that those behind him would handle the minor details as he stopped at the room at the very end of the hall and walked through the door as soon as it swung open. Placing his bundle onto the bed, the blond male brushed her hair from her face, his burgundy eyes widening slightly as he quickly moved away from the edge of the bed and sat down roughly in a chair, leaning forward to brace his elbows on his knees and bringing his laced fingers up to his face as he stared at the woman in his bed.

She was so tiny that the king-sized bed seemed to dwarf her small frame, enveloping her into the confines of silk and feathers as sweat beaded on her paling forehead, her brows drawn together in a show of pain and her lips forming a small 'o' in discomfort. A smattering of freckles dusted her cheeks, but were slowly ebbing away with each passing moment, leaving her skin pristine and likened to that of the marble that made up the cellular structure of a vampire's skin. Her nose was small, elegantly defined with no small flaw evident upon her features. Her cheeks were slightly gaunt, though her face was nearly identical to what any would term as perfection- even screwed up in agony as it currently was.

Her body was still curled in on itself into a small ball of gentle curves and soft features. Hips that shown that the woman had never born children from her body, breasts that were barely a handful to even herself, frail shoulders that itched to be caressed by the hands of a protective man. She was, in a word, perfection with her dark beauty mixed with pale innocence…

And it pissed the blond male off as he stared at her laid out upon his bed.

It wasn't that he was angry with the woman, hardly so, seeing as he'd been the one to place her there himself. No, he wasn't angry with her, he was angry with whomever had waited until nearly the final moments of her change to toss her onto the doorstep of the most feared and revered coven on the entire planet. To take such beautiful innocence and taint it in such a way as damning her to an eternal existence as nothing more than a blood-sucking sociopath.

It didn't sit right with him and he wanted answers.

"What," He snarled at the persistent knock on his door, looking back at the changing woman as her heart began to speed up slightly. Not long now…

"Calm down, Demetri," The larger male replied, leaning against the post of the large bed with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. His own dark hair was ruffled, as if he'd been asleep when the knock had come to the castle's door before- a laughable idea considering _who_ the man was, not discounting the _what_ of the man's species. "Heidi brought back four for the little vixen."

At a low warning growl from Demetri, the man put up his hands in surrender and narrowed his eyes at the blond who he considered his closest friend. Demetri let out a soft huff of annoyance and looked back at the woman in his bed before dragging his hands over his face and through his spiky hair. "It's so fucked," He growled out in frustration. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"But, you knew it was going to happen, Dem," The brunet added, shrugging slightly at the deadpan expression he received. "The when and the how are irrelevant."

Demetri huffed once more, "I wanted her to have a life, Felix. That life is over now. I don't even know who the fuck her goddamn sire is. This could have fucked her up all kinds of ways to Sunday."

"Good thing it's Monday."

"You're not fucking helping."

"Look," Felix began as he held up his index finger. "One, she's meant to be here. Two, she's meant to be a vampire. Three, whether or not you're ready, this is happening. Four, she's likely going to be perfectly fine. Five, she's your fucking mate." When he balled his raised hand into a fist after ticking off each listing off on his fingers, Felix leveled his friend with a glare. "Get your head out of your ass and fucking be there for her. If you're not, someone else _will_ be and you know how that's gonna go."

"I'm gonna fucking kill someone," Demetri snarled, baring his teeth at the thought.

Felix nodded, "Sure. But, if you don't prove yourself to her before then, you're going to hurt her by doing that. It's physically impossible for you to do that, so… buck up, buttercup." He walked over and clapped the blond on the shoulder, smirking at the glare he received. "I'll be right outside. Let me know when you need anything."

"If," The smaller, but no less large, male corrected in irritation as Felix made his way to the door.

"When," The brunet countered with a chuckle at his friend's expression.

Left alone once more, Demetri stared at the woman on his bed again, his red eyes darkening slightly as the beast within him purred at the sight she made. It felt… good to have her in his bed, but… he wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for something like this. He hadn't even had the chance to speak to her, to inch her into this life. Ever since that goddamn call from-

That son of a bitch!

Demetri whipped out his phone, sitting a moment longer to check her heart rate once more before he pressed through the call and put the device to his ear, his expression darkening with each ring he heard. He was going to kill the little fucker, he was going to rip out his testicles through his fucking eyeholes the next time he heard that stupid fucking acc-

"Howdy."

"I am going to fucking murder you," The blond assured darkly, his face set in hard lines of barely-withheld anger.

"Wish I could say that little job was me," The voice on the other end said with the heavy accent that grated Demetri's fried nerves. "But, the fact o' the matta is, it wasn'."

"Who." It wasn't a question, it was exactly as it sounded, pure, unfiltered demand.

"Hard ta say," The other man said. "Voices ain't tellin' me shit. All I knows is that you got yerself one helluva conundrum and I ain't talkin' 'bout tryin' ta find that little lady's sire. Someone did her dirty, someone wanted her dead. I don't know what she got herself inta, but that little dolly is in trouble with a capital 'T', fella."

Demetri growled at the nickname but brushed it off to get what information he could manage to gather before he was forced to disconnect. "Any idea who it might be? Any guesses?" He knew he was playing with fire, but his instincts were telling him that the man on the other end of the line knew more than he was letting on and it pissed him off when information was kept from him- especially if it concerned the woman currently beginning to whimper in pain in his bed.

"Now, shit," Came the response. "All I know is that this was done ta get ta you, man. I don't know the who's nor the why's, but I know that the little sugar is goin' ta be in fer one helluva beginnin' ta this life. Char and I will be on hand iffin you need our help. Might even be able ta call in the Major if it gets too bad."

"I'll keep that in mind," Demetri said before snapping the phone shut and placing it on the nightstand before he stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed to peer down at the woman.

Her freckles were almost completely gone at this point, her skin flawlessly smooth and no traces of a bite anywhere on her skin. It was strange to see no evidence of what had forced her change, but it only added to the air of innocence that surrounded the female as she whimpered again and curled more surely around herself, clutching at the heart that was beating a mile a minute. The sweat had long-since dried away, leaving her skin desert dry when Demetri placed a hand on her forehead, making the woman subconsciously nuzzle her face into the cool palm that helped to soothe the fire raging within her.

"We're going to find out who did this," The blond promised solemnly. "We're going to find the one who stole your life from you, and we're going to fucking kill them. I swear it, i psychí mou, I swear it."

He sighed heavily as her heart began to slow, the sloshing movements becoming labored as the muscle struggled to beat any further, as if it were finally giving up in it's race to keep her alive. With one final 'thump', it stilled, silence reigning supreme as the male backed away from the bed and braced himself for whatever shitstorm was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;** _I wasn't originally going to continue this story due to the lack of interest in it, but I decided that it deserved a little more help along before giving up on this one. So... here you go to those who want to see a little more of what happens._

* * *

 _ **Word Count:**_ _2,589_

* * *

In the hall, the large male leaned on a wall and shook his head as he thought about his friend. It wasn't uncommon for someone to target the tracker, a common occurrence, actually. The thing was, you simply don't mess with the mate of arguably the most dangerous creature on the planet. Demetri's temper was like that of the Devil himself and he was quick to snap if he didn't like what was happening- and he most certainly didn't like the fact that someone had dropped his mate on their doorstep nearly finished with her change.

Felix knew that Demetri had been keeping tabs on the woman since she'd been born and had popped up onto his radar after a tip-off from the man that seemed to know everything with that confusing little gift of his. The Captain had put the small woman right into the sights of the man that would quite literally burn the world into ash for whomever was lucky- or, unlucky, depending on your point of view- enough to be mated to him. And this woman was going to be treated like the goddamn goddess she looked like.

He couldn't deny her attractiveness even as a human. Anyone would look pale in comparison to her beauty, it was that incredible and overwhelming. Having seen her numerous times when his friend had needed to go see her throughout the years, he had to admit becoming a vampire had only enhanced that beauty to equal that of a literal goddess walking the earth.

All pale skin and dark hair that just made her skin that much paler, eyes that had shone with all of her emotions. She'd had a big heart and they'd both seen it when she had taken in that stray cat that had done nothing but scratch at her when she had been determined to save it's life after it had been hit by a car. She had been a beacon of shining light and brought happiness to any she'd smiled at, and Felix was no different when she had turned that beaming smile on him when he'd been told to go help her with the struggling cat. He'd felt… lighter, as if all his worries had been wiped away just from her attention being directed onto him. It was just… overwhelming.

This was why he was extremely confused to hear a loud crash coming from inside Demetri's room and the telltale sound of a stream of profanities that he'd never heard used in quite that way before- and he was two millennia old, so he'd heard it all… he'd thought so, anyways. Felix stopped in his tracks when he had ripped open the doors to see what in the hell was going on, to stare at the scene he'd walked into with a dropped jaw and astonishment clear in his crimson eyes.

The small woman had, apparently, decided that her clothing was uncomfortable, and had ripped the cotton shirt and denim shorts off so that she could… "Is she rubbing herself all over your bed, Dem?" Felix asked as he stared at the woman currently doing her best impression of a cat in heat.

Demetri was growling low in his throat, rubbing his hands on his face in frustration. "She said they itched and that the sheets were soft," He grumbled into his palms, his own gaze dark as his eyes stayed locked onto the writhing woman on his bed.

"They are," She piped up as a purr rumbled her chest. "So soft."

"Okay," Felix replied, unsure what else he should say as he simply watched the woman. He jumped when he heard the warning growl from his friend and looked away pointedly, holding his hands up in defense. "Not looking."

"Get her something to eat and some clothes," The tracker ordered in his tone that left no room for discussion.

"Clothes suck," The woman responded, grabbing a pillow to rub…

"Felix."

"Yeah?" He questioned, looking back at his friend with wide eyes. "Clothes and food, got it."

"Make the clothes silk," Demetri said, turning his gaze back to the woman on his bed. "It will irritate her skin less."

Felix gulped and did his best not to stare at the small raven haired beauty any more as he nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Demetri sighed when he was left alone with the newborn once more, running a hand through his hair. In all his years, he hadn't had a newborn act in quite the way that she was at this moment and, in all honesty, he didn't really mind it considering he wasn't having to hurt her to force her into submission. He figured that at least while she was this kind of docile that she wasn't breaking anything… else, anyways, he thought, looking down at the lamp that had been knocked over when she'd made a mad dash to rip away her clothing.

"Persephone…"

The woman on the bed huffed and looked over at Demetri with a roll of her eyes, "I'm already in your bed, naked. The least you could do is call me Nina."

Demetri struggled with his patience as he sighed, he was struggling to _not_ think about that little detail. Not to mention that he actually quite liked her name considering that he'd been compared to the Devil and her name was connected with his own homeland. It made it all the better that Persephone was the goddess that was married to Hades himself, so he found the comparison oddly fitting given their current situation.

"Do you have any memory from before waking up here, Persephone?"

She huffed again, realizing that the man wasn't going to be using her nickname. "Not really," She shrugged as she ran her fingers along the sheets and just continued to look around at everything with interested eyes. "I know my name, I know that I'm from Florida. I also know I'm not really human anymore. Otherwise?" She held up a hand and wiggled her fingers, "It's just hazy. Like there's a block on it all."

This made Demetri resist a groan in frustration, "Alright." He stood up and walked to the door when there was a knock, looking back to make sure Persephone hadn't moved from the bed. He took the human that was held out to him, his hand clenching around the man's throat as he looked down at Aurora. "Stay here until she is done."

Not waiting for a response, he shut the door and drug the struggling man into the room, standing by the bed as he waited for the woman to notice what was going on. The moment she did, she went onto her knees, clutching the pillow that she'd been rubbing all over herself tightly to her chest as her eyes went flat black and she stared at the human. Her eyes flickered up to Demetri's, showing him that she was confused by the feeling she was experiencing.

"You're a vampire now, Persephone," He informed the raven haired beauty. "It's natural to want to eat a human. Listen to me carefully. You bite here," He pointed to the spot on the man's neck that would produce the most blood for her. "Then you just let his heart do the work. Do you understand?"

Persephone nodded with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling even as a small growl worked it's way up into her chest. Demetri held out the human, shifting his grip on the male after he'd crushed his windpipe to prevent screams. He knew that her ears would be sensitive for the next day or two, so had made sure to remove that problem from the equation. He didn't much care how much of a mess she made because he'd settled on accepting that this was as much her room now as it was his and, if she wanted to eat in bed, he wouldn't stop her.

The small woman abandoned her pillow, dropping it as she crawled towards the edge of the bed and gripped the human tightly as she inched backwards with her meal. Settling herself back into the middle of the bed, she sniffed the air near the man's neck and let out a small purr of contentment as she sunk her teeth in and closed her eyes on a sigh from the taste. Demetri watched as Persephone fed, raising a brow when she shifted slightly on the pillow that was now trapped between her legs and a small huff of air came from her nose at the sensations.

Her skin took on that slightly flushed appearance that vampires got after a recent feed and Demetri was quite impressed at the level of control she showed by not simply ripping her prey to shreds. It was a clean kill and his eyes followed a drop of blood that trailed down her neck and chest as she fed, his eyes darkening once more. This woman was going to be the death of him, he was certain of it as he forced himself to look away.

Persephone sighed happily as she licked at the remaining blood coming from the man's neck and moved a bit away from the body that she placed down gently onto the bed to go back to rubbing herself on the sheets. "Yum," She murmured.

Demetri hummed in his throat and grabbed the body when it was clear she was finished with her meal, taking it back to the door. He passed it off to the waiting Aurora and exchanged the corpse for a bundle of clothing made of very soft silk. Returning to his relaxed mate, Demetri placed the clothing onto the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to grab a cloth to wipe up the small mess she'd made of herself.

Coming back, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling when she'd grabbed the black silk clothing and was rubbing them on her neck as a purr rumbled in her chest louder than before. "Come here, Persephone," He said gently, moving to the edge of the bed and tugging the clothing from her grasp. "You'll tear them."

The newborn pouted slightly but relented and allowed him to take the soft clothing from her, tilting her head at the washcloth in his hands. "That's not going to feel very good," She said, scrunching up her nose.

This made Demetri chuckle a bit as he set the clothes aside, "No, but it will be a reminder to be a bit more tidy when you eat, won't it?"

She thought about this for a moment before huffing, "I suppose." Her eyes narrowed when he jerked the cloth out of her reach, "Let me clean myself up, ass."

"Again, you will tear it," The blond replied with a shake of his head. "I will not do anything more than clean you up and help you to dress. You have my word."

Persephone eyed him a moment, but relented, throwing her arms out to the sides and looking to the ceiling dramatically. "If you must."

Demetri shook his head at the overdramatic woman and set about cleaning the blood off of her chest and neck, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her arousal hitting his nose. Concentrating on the task at hand wasn't easy, but he managed to clean away the blood quickly enough and wiped off her face before setting the cloth on the bedside table and pulling the unruly newborn to her feet. She looked back at the bed longingly, making Demetri chuckle again.

"You'll be able to lay there as often as you like," He told her with a smirk tugging at his lips. "You will be staying in this room."

Persephone rose a brow, "Oh, I am, am I?" At the nod of his head, she narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Because," Demetri replied, holding out the silk shorts for her to step into. He stood up and helped her into the matching shirt that was more like a camisole before he tapped her on the nose with a finger and smirked at her nose scrunching up in response. "I said so."

"And, if I want my own room?" She asked as she ran her fingers mindlessly down the material of her shorts.

"Too bad," Came Demetri's response as he cocked his head at the small woman. "Do you have any questions about what we are?"

Persephone thought a moment, twirling a strand of her hair around a finger as she stared into his eyes with her own bright crimson. "Do we have like… any special abilities?" She asked suddenly.

"Other than the speed and strength?" When she nodded quickly, Demetri's eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I just do," She said with a shrug, looking away quickly.

Demetri found himself wondering what caused the sudden change in the woman and determined he would need to discover that by answering her question. "Some do," He responded. "I, myself, am a tracker. I can see little lights in my head that tell me where every vampire I've met is at this very moment. I can track anyone with just a scent or, if I've met them before, I simply know where they are. Others have other types of gifts. You'll meet them later. Jane can cause pain with nothing but eye contact, her brother, Alec, can do the opposite and sap away one's senses."

Persephone pursed her lips before sliding her gaze back to Demetri's. "So… it wouldn't be weird if someone were to…" She huffed and clutched her hands in her hair a moment before throwing them up in annoyance as she couldn't seem to find the words. "I don't know. It's like… I looked in your eyes and I _saw_ what you wanted."

This made Demetri raise a brow once more, "What do you mean? What did you see?"

The look on her face told the blond that, if she were able to, she would be blushing as she looked down shyly. "I uh…" Persephone began as she chewed her lip. "I saw you um… and me… in the bed…" She trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with continuing what she saw.

Demetri couldn't help but smirk at the shyness of his little mate at the idea of them being together. He thought a moment, clearing away the thoughts from what her words had stirred up and refocused on their conversation. "It sounds as if you are able to see someone's desires," He informed her. "We won't know for sure until you meet someone else, but, when this happens, you need to tell me so that I will know if that is what this is, okay?" When she nodded, Demetri smiled and put a finger under her chin to tilt her face up, "For the record, that was exactly what I wanted. We will revisit that desire later, hm?" He watched as her eyes shifted from ruby into onyx and never felt more sure that this was truly his mate.

If she was gifted, Aro would be fine having her in the coven, not that he'd turn her away anyways considering who she was going to be mated to. Persephone didn't even know it, yet, but she was the most protected vampire in existence and that made her place within the coven all the more solid. He wouldn't allow her to be made into a soldier, but, her gift would still come in handy- if that was what this even was. For now, though…

"Come, you need to meet the Masters."


End file.
